


Self-defence Lessons for Dummies

by mychakk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Molly Hooper Appreciation Week 2018, Or at least attempt at it, Romance, Smut, Sparring, a bit of clueless dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychakk/pseuds/mychakk
Summary: “Well, we should definitely spar some more.” Molly said cheekily into his chest.Sherlock laughed, hugging her closer. “Only if the result is always as pleasurable as it was this time.” He shot back with a smile.[Or when Sherlock decided to give Molly self-defence lessons...]





	Self-defence Lessons for Dummies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pagedancer87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pagedancer87/gifts).



> This is a prompt fill for **pagedancer87** and a part of _First Annual Molly Hooper Appreciation Week Ficathon_. I hope you like it! :)
> 
> Huge thank you to my wonderful beta **3seconds**! It means a lot to have your wonderful help :) All the remaining mistakes are on me.

**Self-Defence Lessons for Dummies**

“Wow.” Molly huffed as she turned onto her back and looked up at the ceiling above her. Her chest heaved as she struggled to control her breathing. Droplets of sweat dripped down her naked body onto the floor.

“Yeah.” Sherlock answered her, just as winded and sweaty and _naked_ as her, his prostrated form lying next to hers, boneless.

They were silent for a moment, panting and huffing as their heartbeats slowly calmed down.

Sherlock felt Molly turn toward him and he looked back at her. Her eyes were sparkling as they locked with his and he couldn’t help the gleeful smile blooming on his face in response. Then he laughed, his arms sliding around her form as he turned toward her. She smiled back, her arms sneaking around his naked torso as well.

“I suppose it was inevitable.” Molly said amusedly, eyes dancing, as they cuddled, still lying on the floor.

“Was it?” Sherlock asked her with mirth in his voice, looking down into her upturned face.

“Mmhmm.” Molly nodded, then blushed fiercely. “Although definitely _not_ the way I’ve been imagining our first time to be.”

“Hmm.” Sherlock mused nodding thoughtfully.

 _Yes_ , definitely _not_ how he had imagined it either.

xxx

A new threat to Molly had surfaced recently. A serious one, true, but, surprisingly, not related to Sherlock _per se_. A family member of a criminal, who had been put in jail on a life sentence (just a standard NSY case), was not happy with the verdict. And since it were Molly’s findings during the regular post mortem that had turned the final and incriminating evidence, she became the prime target of said person’s revenge. Some verbal and written threats and one physical attack on her person had set Sherlock into a frenzy. Molly, _his Molly_ , needed to be protected. At all costs. He had set up his homeless network, and coerced Mycroft to increase her detail, but it was still not enough. No matter how much he tried, he couldn’t be with her all the time, and so, he decided, she needed to be able to protect herself on her own.

Ergo: Self-defence lessons.

And of course, what a better way than to teach her himself, right?

Right.

Of course, Sherlock, being Sherlock, decided to do it _his way_. Meaning, there was no prior information whatsoever to anyone, _including_ Molly, about his plan to teach her how to properly protect herself. Element of surprise, constant vigilance, etcetera, etcetera.

Surreptitiously, he had invited her to Baker Street, ostensibly for an experiment (they did that a lot now, met up for an experiment that was usually followed by a dinner of sorts; or went to eat out then ended up watching some crap telly at hers, ah, _bolthole_ ; or visited some morbid but utterly fascinating exhibition and- ahem, yes, well...)

The moment Molly had come through the door, he had _attacked_.

But as Sherlock would begrudgingly admit, he often misses something. What’s more, he usually misses something BIG about a certain ( _his!_ ) pathologist.

No surprise then, it was no different this time.

What he had failed to realise was that Molly was not as defenceless as he had assumed. Imagine his surprise then, when the moment he had attacked (harmlessly but seriously), she had not only blocked his move but also managed to throw him on the ground almost effortlessly.

Sherlock stared at her breathless, all the air having been knocked out of him as he landed on the floor.

Molly huffed back, standing above him, cheeks pink and eyes blazing.

“What the hell was that?” She demanded, staring at his sprawled form.

“You’re not defenceless.” Sherlock whizzed back.

Molly blinked at him. “No, I’m not,” she said unimpressed. “I do live in London on my own, you know. I’m not _stupid_.”

Sherlock’s eyes narrowed. He seemed to regain his bearings, his breathing returning to normal. “Well then, let’s see how good you are.” He said challengingly and with a swift movement threw himself at her.

But Molly was not so easily taken by a surprise. With practised ease, she blocked his attack and launched one of her own. Sherlock stopped her swiftly, putting her on the defensive, but Molly had some aces up her sleeve. With a well-aimed move, she made Sherlock stumble before he launched once more. Time passed as they moved, Molly attacking and Sherlock blocking, Sherlock launching at her and Molly sidestepping. A kick and a block, a punch and a dodge, a slide and a jump. Step by step, like an oiled machine, they anticipated each other’s moves and predicted the attacks, their moves graceful and coordinated as if they were dancing together to an unheard music. Sherlock sent Molly to the ground but she leaped before he could pin her, then she sent him down but he rolled just in time.

And then, _finally_ , he took her by surprise.

She should have seen it coming but it was too late. He pinned her to the ground. His hands locked on her wrists next to her head, his legs blocking her thighs. She was unable to move.

He grinned at her, his chest rising from the exertion. Molly looked back at him, her chest heaving as heavily as his, her eyes shining. She was _so_ beautiful. Without any conscious decision, his head descended and his lips landed on hers.

Fireworks exploded.

He kissed her hard, and she kissed him back just as such, lips moving fiercely, tongues invading, wrestling, duelling. Sherlock’s hands released Molly’s wrists so one of them could travel to her head. His fingers interweaved with the silky strands of her hair, as he angled her head for better access. The other one sneaked to her hip.

He groaned as Molly’s hands ended up in his locks as well, pulling firmly as she adjusted his head to kiss him thoroughly.

“ _Molly_ ,” he begged, his mouth kissing down her jaw and neck.

“Oh.  _Oh_. _Ooooohhhhh_ ,” she moaned as he found a sensitive spot above her collarbone and the sounds she made rushed all the blood in his body straight to his groin.

 _More, more, more_ , his brain demanded, as his hand sneaked to the front of her shirt, opening the few buttons that kept him from reaching more of Molly’s delicious and tantalising skin. Her breasts appeared before his eyes, clad in her sensible white bra, adorned with a little bit of lace. He groaned at the sight. It was _so Molly_ , so like his innocent, beautiful Molly and all he could do was to launch himself at those heaving mounds, his mouth closing around the bra-protected, but still visibly erect nipple. He sucked, and mouthed, and took it between his teeth and Molly arched under him, oh, so wonderfully, her stomach grazing his growing erection. He moved to the other breast and as Molly arched once more, he took his chance and sneaked his hand behind her, opening the bra and loosening its hold on Molly’s chest. He moved away, headless of Molly whimpered protest, and pushed the shirt and bra away, revealing her chest in all its glory.

 _So beautiful_.

Molly flushed.

Sherlock looked into her face and smiled at her lovingly. This woman. This _marvellous_ woman. Always there. Always. Always. He drank in the sight of her.

She blushed even more under his scrutiny and moved to close her arms around her chest but Sherlock’s hands stopped her.

“No, don’t,” he told her harshly. “Don’t hide. Do not hide from me.” His voice softened. “You are so beautiful. So, so beautiful.” He finished reverently, his hand ghosting on the side of her breast.  

Molly’s breath hitched at the contact but she still looked to the side shyly.

He moved his hand to her cheek and turned her head so their eyes locked. “Never doubt that.” He said firmly. “You hear, _never_!” Then he launched himself at her breasts once more.

Molly arched under him as his mouth made contact with her skin. And _Dear Lord_ , her skin. Soft… Smooth… Perfect… He moved his body a little down, to get a better access to her breasts and in the process released Molly’s legs from the hold of his thighs. Molly immediately moved hers around his hips, bringing her still clothed core straight into contact with his painful erection.

He stumbled onto her with a moan. “Molly, _fuck_.” He put his forehead on her breast taking a few deep breaths. One. Two. Three. Calmed somewhat, he kissed the side of her left breast, making her squirm under him pleasantly, then moved up to kiss her on her mouth. He dry humped his hips against hers as their mouths met, swallowing each other’s moans. They moved their hips against each other, Molly’s hands in his locks, pulling them ever so often, while his roamed over her chest, ghosting over the erect nipples, and kneading her pert breasts.  

But it was not enough, never enough. They kissed and kissed, their tongues duelling, mouths meeting over and over, their groins creating the increasingly needed friction. But still it was _not enough_.

His hands sneaked lower, to her trousers. Molly’s hummed with appreciation and followed his lead reaching for his fly. They stumbled and pulled, trying to wrestle out of their clothes, piece by piece, his shirt, and Molly’s, her trousers, then his; they giggled as Sherlock’s foot got stuck in the trousers leg. Then, with a gasp, Sherlock’s head fell on Molly’s shoulder as she sneaked her hand into his underpants and grasped his member in her small but firm grip.

 _“Fuck_ , Molly.” He whimpered.

She hummed with pride as she pumped him a couple of times, her thumb circling over the head and Sherlock thrust into her hand unable to stop himself. He needed to be buried in her. Now. Right now.

“ _Enough_.” He growled and moved to kiss her hard. She met him halfway, kissing him back as fiercely. He reached down and pushed her hand from his groin. He ended the kiss with a smack and moved down to that sweet spot above her collarbone, pampering it with open-mouthed nips and kisses. Molly _whined_ ; her hands moved to his hair, her grip almost too painful.

But he didn’t stop. He might need to be inside her but not before he _tasted_ her. His mouth salivated at the mere thought of her juices on his tongue. He kissed his way down, giving each of her breasts a little of his attention, first the right one, a suckle, a kiss, a lick to the underside, making Molly squeal and himself hum with pride. Then he moved to the left one, starting with the lick, and a kiss, and then a bite to her nipple.

Molly _cursed_.

Sherlock smiled against her.

He kissed his way down, his hands relieving her of her knickers (white and lacy like her bra, a matching set, he approved), then he sat back on his haunches and looked at her naked form. Her hair was splayed under her head in a halo of brown silk, her chest was pink from his attention, heaving in anticipation, and her eyes… her eyes were dark, dark with desire. For him.

She was the most exquisite vision he’d ever seen.

He leaned down and nuzzled her pubic hair, unable to keep away from her enticing aroma. He kissed the side of one thigh then the other, revelling in the whimpers coming from Molly’s mouth. Then he put his lips on her core.

She shuddered.

He kissed her outer lips chastely once, then twice, her wetness seeping into his mouth.

 _Dear Lord_. He groaned at the taste of her. She was _delicious_.

He licked one long strip from her core to that enticing pearl on top, and Molly squealed. He hummed in appreciation as her hand moved to his hair and pulled hard. He shuddered with pleasure and rewarded her with a hard nip on her clit. Her hips jerked and he smiled then lipped, and sucked, and licked her, sipping the nectar of her cunt with precise movements. Then, as her hips started moving up rhythmically from the floor with each of his licks and nips, he added a finger into her wet, hot core. With a shout, Molly arched and came on his face. He fucked her through her orgasm, sipping all the juices she produced, until the tugging on his hair informed him she had enough and wanted him to move away. With one last kiss to her right thigh, he scrambled up to all fours and looked down at her.

She was even more beautiful than before. How was it even possible?

From under hooded eyelids Molly watched him, a soft pink glow on her skin. Her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath. Then she moved her arms to his torso, bringing him down onto her, cradling him in the valley of her hips, both of her knees bent on either side of him. He hissed as his member grazed her wet, hot core, her juices seeping through his underpants, but before he could do anything else, Molly was kissing him straight on his lips, tasting herself.

His brain short-circuited.

He plunged his tongue into her mouth and she sucked it, making his hips thrust against her. He groaned. He was so hard and aroused. He couldn’t take it anymore.

“Please.” He rasped against her mouth and she pushed on his chest, shoving him onto his back. “Ummpf”. He grunted then moaned as her wet core met his straining erection when she straddled him.

She looked down on him, her hair falling in long strands around her, hiding her breasts in a manner of some Victorian mermaid. She was just as alluring if not more so when she smiled at him beautifically then leaned down and kissed him. His hands moved to her waist as he cradled her to his chest, revelling in the feel of her skin against his.  

But Molly had other ideas.

She withdrew from his hold and slowly and methodically started kissing down his chest, and _dear Lord_ , his collarbone was as sensitive as hers! Then, using the top of her tongue, she licked a slow, wet trail around his nipple and his hips jerked up, bumping against her core.

“Fuck.”

He felt her smile as she repeated the action then sucked hard on the nipple. His hands moved to her hips, grinding her against his erection as he panted, and it was too much, _too much_ ; and then she moved to the other nipple and he was done, he was sure he was _done_. But she moved away just in time and shot him a self-satisfied little grin before pampering his chest with kisses as she moved slowly down, licking and nipping occasionally, setting his body aflame all over again.

Finally, she reached his groin. He shuddered with pleasure as Molly mouthed him through his underpants, then reached with her hands to take them down. He scrambled to lift his hips and give her more access and she disposed of his underpants humming appreciatively at the sight of his cock.

Sherlock’s breath caught in his chest in as he stared at her. She took his prick in hand, her grip firm; a shock of pleasure shooting up his spine. Then she locked her eyes with his and took him into her mouth. _Oh, fuck_. His head fell back as her hot, wet mouth circled around the head. She sucked. _Hard._ His eyes squeezed shut. He felt her tongue twirl around him and it was so, _so fucking_ good. She moved her head slowly over him, up and down, up and down, taking him deeper and deeper and, _fuck_ , he felt the back of her throat. His eyes rolled back.

“Fuck, _Molly_.”

She worked him hard, her hand moving alongside her mouth, pumping his needy shaft where her delicious mouth could not reach. Fuck. _Molly. Molly! MollyMollyMollyMollyMolly._

“ _Stop_!” He rasped, his breathing ragged, as he reached for her.  

She released him from her mouth with an obscene pop, her hand still pumping him lightly. Her dark fathomless eyes locked with his as she gave him a seductive little smile.

“That’s enough.” He growled, still panting, and launched at her. He brought her flush against his body, his mouth latching onto hers. He thrust his tongue deep into her mouth tasting himself mixed with the intoxicating taste of her. They kissed and kissed as he kneaded her back, her arse, bringing her legs close around his hips. Her arms circled him, nails scratching his skin as she pressed herself closer. Her wet core was on top of his erection slickening it with her juices.

“On your knees.” He growled, against her mouth and shoved her lightly to the floor. Molly’s breath hitched in anticipation as she stared with wide eyes at him. “Now,” he demanded. “I’m going to take you hard and fast.”

“Oh, fuck.” She cursed as she scrambled to take the position, her chest heaving. She was quivering as she waited for him.

He kneeled behind her, her pink and glistering pussy on display for him to admire. He ran a lone finger up her wet fanny, gathering the juices there. Molly shuddered.

“Please,” she begged. “Please, fuck me.”

“With pleasure.” He growled and took himself, sticky and slick from her juices, into his hand and lined up with her entrance.

“Molly?” He asked one more time, putting his other hand on her hip to keep her steady.

She turned to look at him and nodded. “Please. _Please_.” He nodded back and with hitched breath he pushed slowly into her. _Unghhhh_ … She was so wet and slick and hot. Her previous orgasm loosened her a little and the juices slickened her passage enough for him to slip inside with one single move.

“Fuck.” He cursed as he ended up buried in her to the hilt, his balls slapping against her. His chest heaved with the exertion of not coming right then and there.

Molly whimpered. “Aaahhh, unh, unh,” then moaned long and low, “Fuu-u-u-u-ck…”

“Yes, Molly, you feel so good. _So_ good.” With shaky breath he tried to centre himself, to focus, less he embarrasses himself.

Molly’s eyes closed, her head lowering to the floor as she breathed harshly. Finally, she jerked her hips, eliciting a groan from him, moaning in need. His hold on her hips tightened and he started moving. He pumped slowly but rhythmically at first then increased the tempo and Molly’s hitched breath gave to whimpers and then to moans.

 _“_ Oh, God, oh, God, so good, so good, Sherlock, you feel so good. Oh god, oh god.” She babbled with each of his strokes. “It feels so good, so good. More, more. Sherlock. _Sherlock_.”

He picked up the pace even more, going faster and faster. _Smack, smack, smack._ The slaps of their damp skin echoed around the living room with ever growing frequency.

“Yes, yes. God, please. Harder, faster.” Molly moaned.

His hips snapped rapidly as he pounded into her over and over again, his grip on her waist so tight, he’d probably leave bruises. He thrusted into her swiftly, deeper and deeper until the tip of his member kissed her cervix. Faster, harder, there, _there_!

“You’re so deep, so deep. Oh God, I’m gonna come, please, you’re goin’ make me come. _Please!_ ” Molly wailed as she scrambled for a hold on the floor. “Please, _please._ ”

“Yes, Molly, come. Come on my cock. Come as I fuck you, come.” He was close too. He could feel the familiar tightening of his balls, the squeezing in his lower abdomen as he pounded with abandon, fast and furious, into her welcoming heat.

And with a wail she _came_. Her inner muscles, quivering and spasming, gripped his shaft as he shoved himself into her heat and suddenly it was too much. With a roar of his own he came deep, deep inside her, his seed spluttering into her womb with thick white ribbons.

Exhausted, boneless, they faltered, him leaning over her, crushing her with his weight, until her knees gave up under her. They landed in a heap on the floor, chest heaving, heartbeats galloping, skin slick with perspiration. Lying on the floor, they tried to catch their breaths.

xxx

“Well, we should definitely spar some more.” Molly said cheekily into his chest, after their breathing returned to normal and their skin cooled down.

Sherlock laughed, hugging her closer. “Only if the result is always as pleasurable as it was this time.” He shot back with a smile.  

She giggled and leaned to kiss him.

“So,” Sherlock asked after the need for breath became too big for them to ignore anymore, “why do you think today’s ah, _pleasant occurrence_ ,” (he disregarded Molly’s snort,) “was inevitable? Not that I disagree with you, but I am curious about your reasoning.” He gave her a cheeky smile.

Molly shrugged, smiling bashfully. “Well, I think it was a pretty straightforward conclusion what with all the _dates_ you’ve been inviting me to for the last few weeks, here, at mine, and all over the town.” She looked at him from under her eyelashes.

Sherlock blinked. “Is that what it has been?” He mused. “I suppose you’re right. You could have told me we’ve been dating for a while, though,” he admonished playfully.

Molly smiled cheekily at him. “I decided to see how long it would take you to realise what was going on.”

Sherlock glowered. “For that, young lady, you deserve a long, swift spanking.”

Molly’s pupils dilated as her breath hitched.

Sherlock’s felt a hot wave of desire go through him. “You liked that image, didn’t you?”

“Um.” Molly squirmed but before she could say anything else, Sherlock kissed her hard.

“Umpf.” Molly gulped after the kiss ended; a bright smile bloomed on her face. “Sherlock…” she started then paused. “Oh God.” She whispered suddenly horrified.

“What? What’s wrong?” Sherlock asked anxiously, surprised by her unexpected change of mood.

She looked into his eyes, severe panic on her face. “We didn’t use protection! Oh, God, you came in me, and we didn’t use protection!”

“Molly.”

“No, you don’t understand,” she was gearing up into full panic mode as she tried to pry herself from his hold, but he didn’t let her. “I’ve been a little lax with the pill since there was no need to keep a strict regime and I’m sure I skipped a few and I’m at risk and what if we-“

“Molly!”

“We can’t-“

He kissed her.

“There.” He said after he was sure she had calmed a little. “Molly, we don’t know if anything even happened yet,” he stated firmly. “And even if it did, we’d be there together to face it.”

“But-“

“Together.” He repeated forcefully.

She searched his eyes then whispered. “Y-you mean that?”

“Of course I do.” He pecked her lips. “You said it yourself, we’ve been all but dating the past couple of weeks, even if I was a bit of an idiot not to realise that in the first place.” He felt a rush of satisfaction when she smiled at this. “I told you already that I love you. I do. I meant it during the- during the phone call and I meant it in the aftermath. I meant it. I still do. And even if we had decided back then to see how it went between us, well...” he gestured around them, “you saw yourself how it went.”

Molly blushed as she looked around at the scattered clothes. “B-but children?” She whispered.

“Yes, children.” He sighed. “I want to be with you. We are already dating, aren’t we? And clearly _sleeping_ with each other as well,” he gave her smouldering look under which she flushed prettily, “and that means children at some point in the future. And if the future comes a little earlier than initially anticipated then we’ll manage. Because we’re together.”

“Oh, Sherlock!” Molly sighed tearfully. “I love you too, and I want all of this as well.”

He smiled. “Good. So we’re settled then?” He asked her briskly.

“Yes.” She nodded happily.

“Then, we need to have a shower and see about that punishment for you.” He said and scrambled to his feet, extending his hand to help her up as well.

She allowed him to pull her up and he brought her right up against his form, their bodies touching from neck to groin. They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment then he leaned and kissed her hard. “You also need to tell me where exactly you learnt self-defence.” He told her firmly.

Molly laughed as she squirmed out from his hold. “It’s simple, silly.” She told him over her shoulders as she headed toward the bathroom. “Self-Defence Lessons for Dummies!”

xxx

The End

xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, reviews make my day! :)


End file.
